Amara Rimmer
: "It's quite remarkable how Kneazles can breed with cats, isn't it? Not many creatures can do that." — Amara discussing Winnie Wickham 's cat, Widdershin : Amara Rimmer (b. 22 December, 2011) was a Half-blood witch born to Mr and Mrs Rimmer, in London. Amara was raised as a witch in Devon when her father, a Muggle, left Paige Rimmer when he discovered she was involved with Witchcraft. She began attending the school on 1 September, 2023 where she was subsequently sorted into Hufflepuff House, despite having the choice to be in Ravenclaw. She was very passionate about magical creatures and loved caring for her Niffler, Bunglebee. Biography Early life (2011-2023) Amara was born on 23 December, 2011, the only child of a Lennon and Paige Rimmer. Amara was born in London to a muggle father and witch mother at an ordinary suburban home. Amara's father was unaware of Paige's involvement in Witchcraft during their years of dating and had a very strong opinion against it. Lennon was soon brought to light when his newborn, Amara, was causing many magical occurrences. Subsequently causing Lennon to leave Paige for a Muggle. Paige, having not much choice, gathered their things and traveled to Devon to live with Amaras wizard Grandfather, Barnaby Rookwood. Hogwarts years (2023-2030) Amara attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2023-2030 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House, despite having the choice of Ravenclaw House. First year Amara was twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 2023. Physical appearance Personality and traits Amara was a girl with a natural curiosity and friendly deposition. She had an energetic, lively personality; during the first year of school, she was rather shy and withdrawn around others. This prompted her to be quite depressed considering how dependent she is on others. Her demeanor and voice were often sweet and kind, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone upset her, the kind, sweet quality in her voice would vanish and she would immediately become very angry. She once said that she does not like dancing much, though she did dance some at the Yule Ball, along with her friend Dave. Amara was also an animal lover, and was known to be fond of cats despite her allergic reactions to their fur. She was known to be able to lure animals out of hiding to play with her when she wanted and help keep beasts calm in stressful situations. Magical abilities and skills Amara was shown to be a bright and ambitious witch. * Magical multilingualist: Amara could speak basic Mermish and Gobbledegook. Her curiosity in other creatures lifestyles prompted her to study these tongues so she could ask her questions first-hand rather than read it from a book. Possessions Relationships Bunglebee Bunglebee was Amara's small rodent-like creature with a long snout coat of black, fluffy fur coloured pet Niffler since she bought him from the Special section of Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, in 2023. She was unsure if Nifflers were allowed at Hogwarts due to their destructive tendencies when it comes to finding shiny objects but she couldn't bare to part with him. She was later relieved to find there were already some Nifflers on campus, though they were at Hagrid's Hut. Bunglebee is very affectionate towards Amara. However, he often gets in trouble for stealing her jewlery. During Christmas break, 2023, he stole Amara's braclet from her hand and hasn't given it back since. This prompted Dave to purchase her a new one at Diagon Alley and him negotiating with Bunglebee. During the Yule Ball, Bunglebee caused quite the uproar with the students in her common room when he attempted to take all of their jewlery before the dance, messing up some peoples hair and wardrobe in the process. Because of this, Amara got heavily scolded and had to keep him locked up for two weeks. This didn't last long though as he kept finding a way out his cage. Etymology * Amara means “grace, mercy, kindness” in the native Igbo language. * Rimmer derives from the early French word "rimour or rymour" meaning one who wrote rhymes Behind the scenes * Amara's surname was 'Rosier', in earlier versions. It was later changed to Rimmer due to protection on Rosier. * In early drafts, Amara was supposed to have a hamster named Butternut. That was later changed to a Pygmy Puff named Arlo and then settled on Bunglebee. * Amara had rather large gaped teeth in early concept art * The name Bunglebee was to correspond with her Nifflers nature * Dave and Nathan, who appear a lot with her, are not part of Mischief Managed but another roleplay site. * Her Face Claim was Amandla Stenberg for some time and is often refereed to if asked to depict Amara's looks to a person. * Amara was featured in a fan-fiction called Not So Bad! A Harry Potter Fan-fiction. Though only one chapter was published, she was originally going to be part of a trio with a half-veela Ravenclaw named Ross Alastor and Gryffindor, Holly Polmear. Category:Hufflepuffs